WITH YOU I FEEL ALIVE
by fd-potter
Summary: OneShot Acaso es tan difícil admitir los sentimientos? Bueno, la respuesta es sí, y por eso Lily tiene que estar completamente segura de que James la ama antes de admitirlo ella también, o del contrario, no cederá. James


n/a: por si les cabe alguna duda, no soy JK Rowling

* * *

ONLY WITH YOU I FEEL ALIVE

Una chica alta, de pelo rojo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y muy liso, ojos verde esmeraldas y con un cuerpo esbelto caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Su pose, bastante altanera, demostraba que nadie podría faltarle el respeto, excepto, tal vez, una persona.

-¿Que tal, Lily?-preguntó un chico, de pelo negro azabache y dos ojos cafes enmarcados por unos lentes de montura redonda. El chico había salido de una esquina, haciendo a Lily saltar.

-Ten mas cuidado, Potter-le dijo Lily-...Y no me llames Lily...-le dijo, luego de un momento.

-Para ti soy Evans-dijo el chico, continuando con el típico discurso de la pelirroja-. Si, ese cuento ya me lo sé, Lily-dijo haciendo un movimiento con el brazo, restándole importancia-. Sólo quería saber si te gustaría venir conmigo al baile-dijo James con una carita de perro guacho, que Lily se quedó con cara bastante tonta mirándolo. Movió la cabeza frenéticamente, para sacar de su mente a James...Potter, quiero decir.

-Ehhh...Ya tengo pareja-dijo Lily, mirando para otro lado.

-Vamos Lily-dijo James, acercándose a la chica, y a la misma vez, acercando a la chica a su cuerpo, estrechando su cintura.

Lily tragó saliva, y de repente sintió como mil mariposas en su estómago. "Debe ser que me da mucho asco que Ja...Potter este estrechándome. Si, eso es".

-Eres el novio de mi amiga-dijo Lily, mirando con reproche a James, y por fin apartando las manos del chico de su cintura.

-Tu, todo el mundo y yo sabemos que tu amiga sólo está conmigo por que quiere a Sirius-aclaró James.

Al parecer, Lily no lo sabía, por que se quedó sin habla, con la boca ligeramente abierta. James le cerró la boca dulcemente con una mano.

-Ni aunque eso fuera cierto (n/a: q buena persona es Lily), no engañaría a Julie ni aunque me dieran mil galleons-dijo Lily, moviéndose hacia un lado, para poder continuar con su ronda por los pasillos, pero James se corrió y la chica no pudo pasar.

-Si no me dejas pasar, voy a gritar-amenazó Lily.

James sólo se encogió de hombros, y miró hacia todos lados en el pasillo, descubriendo que no había nadie mas que ellos.

-Ahhhhhhhh-gritó Lily, lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-No la hagas gritar, cornamenta, que me duelen los oidos-dijo una voz por detrás de un tapiz.

-Cállate, Sirius-dijo una chica, pegándole al chico.

-James-gritó Sirius-. Tu novia me está pegando.

-Van a descubrir nuestro plan-dijo la chica, en voz no tan baja.

-Ya callense los dos-dijo una voz (n/a:adivinen de quien )-. Quiero saber que es lo que le va a decir Lily-dijo un chico de pelo café claro, asomando la cabeza por detrás del tapiz.

Miró a James y a Lily y descubrió, a su pesar, que los antes nombrados miraban hacia Remus, con una ceja levantada cada uno.

-Me han visto-dijo el chico entrando la cabeza y luego sacándola para mostrar una sonrisa, algo así como de disculpa.

-Entonces que pillen a uno y no a los tres-dijo Sirius, empujando a su amigo.

Remus cayó en cuatro patas en el suelo y miró a Lily y James.

-Verán yo...-empezó Remus, sin encontrar excusas-...buscaba mi lente de contacto-dijo, buscando frenéticamente por el suelo.

-Ya-dijo James con una ceja levantada, y Lily con una media sonrisa.

-Julie, Sirius-gritó Lily, de brazos cruzados.

-Mira Julie-dijo Sirius saliendo de detrás del tapiz, mirando al techo, despreocupadamente- ¿No te dije que el techo era de color gris?

Una chica de pelo negro muy largo, bastante alta, ojos cafes y bastante pálida salió de detrás de Sirius.

-Ah, ahora puedo verlo Sirius-dijo la chica tocando el brazo del merodeador con amabilidad. Demasiada amabilidad para James y Lily-. No me había fijado...-giró la cabeza, para mirar a James, Lily y Remus, y abrió la boca como si realmente estuviera sorprendida-. Mira Sirius, quien está aquí.

-Oh-dijo Sirius, sin mucho convencimiento-. James, Lily, Remus ¿Que hacen por estos pasillos?

Lily cruzó la distancia que había entre ella y Julie y le plantó un puñetazo a su amiga en la nariz. La chica cayó al suelo, mientras James, Sirius y Remus tenían la boca abierta...les llegaba como hasta la cintura (o.O).

-¿Que...que...?-preguntó Sirius.

-¡Lily!-gritó James, con los ojos muy abiertos, yendo hacia la pelirroja, para alejarla de Julie, mientras Lily se sacudía la mano.

-¡Ya no podrá ser mi pareja para el baile!-dijo Sirius asustado- No con tamaño golpe en medio de...-se interrumpió Sirius por la mirada interrogante de James- ¿Que?-dijo Sirius, levantando ambas manos-. Tu vas con Lily.

-No se sabe si voy con Potter-aclaró Lily, pero su comentario fue tomado en cuenta como una rafaga de veinto en invierno.

-Pero es mi novia-reclamó James.

-Entonces para que le pediste a Lily que fuera al baile contigo si tienes novia

-Por que sabía que ella me engañaba contigo

-Yo nunca te he engañado-dijo Sirius.

-Creo que debemos explicarselo, canuto-dijo Remus, resoplando.

James miró interrogante a sus amigos. Sirius bufó.

-Verán, cornamenta y Li...-empezó Sirius, pero se interrumpió por un "ejem" de Remus-. ¿Que pasa, lunático?

-Creo que fui yo el que sugirió que debíamos contar la historia.

-¿Como te vas a poner a pelear por eso, lunatico?

-Pero si fui yo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver-dijo Sirius, cruzandose de brazos.

-Pero...

-Que lo decidan ellos-dijo Sirius, girandose para ver a Lily y a James, con una pose que en nada envidiaria a la de una monja, como cuando se va a rezar.

James miró alternativamente a sus amigos, mientras discutía con Lily sobre quien debía contarla.

-Que lo haga Remus-dijo Lily al fin.

Sirius bufó.

-Ejem-empezó Remus, mirando a Sirius-. Verán, cornamenta y Lily-empezó el chico, de la misma forma que Sirius-. Teníamos un plan. James debería tener un noviazgo con Julie, así Lily se pondría celosa, y como eran amigas, Lily le contaría todo a Julie y viceversa...

-Y así descubrir si la pelirroja te quería o no-aportó Sirius-. Me callo, me callo-dijo cuando sus amigos le miraron con los ceños fruncidos. Julie seguía tirada en el suelo.

-Pero algo que no estaba en el plan-Remus miró intensamente a Sirius- ocurrió. Sirius comenzó a perseguir a Julie, y a Julie le empezó a gustar Sirius. Pero entre ellos no pasó nada-aclaró el chico.

-O sea que ¿James es libre?-preguntó Lily con voz esperanzada...muy esperanzada.

-Sólo si quieres ir baile conmigo-le dijo James.

-¿Podemos irnos?-preguntó Sirius-. Hay que llevar a Julie a la enfermería.

-Todavía no-dijo James mirando a sus amigos con cierto enojo, que era aplacado por su mirada con un brillo de felicidad.

-Sí-dijo Lily, mirando al chico.

-Sí ¿que?-preguntó Sirius, sin captar la conversación.

-¿Sí?-dijo James, reteniendo el estomago por si era una falsa alarma.

-Sí-dijo Lily, con una media sonrisa.

James saltó de felicidad, tirando puños al aire y gritando enfrente de sus amigos "Lily ira conmigo, Lily ira conmigo" hasta que se paró enfrente de la pelirroja y dejo de saltar, y abrazó a la chica y la levantó del suelo, mientras giraba. La chica puso cada pierna por cada costado de James y puso sus manos detrás del cuello del chico y acercó su cara hasta que sus frentes se tocaran.

-Te quiero James-dijo la chica.

Eso era mas de lo que el chico había pedido. Eso era mas de lo jamás habría deseado jamás. Se acercó a Lily y tocó suavemente sus labios, y luego fue Lily la que lo hizo, antes de que James dijera:

-Ahora ya pueden irse...

Sirius tomó lo mas rapido que pudo a Julie, y salio corriendo detrás de Remus.

La vida al fin le sonreía a James Potter.

* * *

Holaaaa

aqui subiendo un ONE SHOT de Lily & James...los amooo son demasiado tiernos...esta historia es de como empezaron a salir y al menos Sirius y Remus tuvieron algo que ver...Julie no tiene mayor relevancia en la historia, solo para el puñetazo xP y para Sirius n.n

Remus ahora estaba son novia u.u jajaj para que sea de disfrute publico xD

jajaj amo a los merodeadores!!! amo los fics de ellos!! es q son tan hermosos i tan revoltosos i tan romanticos u.u...dejenme RRs plisss

se los pidooo

beso

Fede...fd-potter


End file.
